


Wet Lace

by Grumplez



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumplez/pseuds/Grumplez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Maksyl reunion smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is Maksyl reunion smut.
> 
> This is also, by far, the smuttiest porny smut I’ve ever written. I’m not sure if I should say sorry or you’re welcome, so I’ll say both. :-)
> 
> Thanks for all your support and love and sweet messages. They mean THE WORLD to me.
> 
> Enjoy, ya pervs. ;-)

XX

He was pacing, hand in his hair, sweat on his brow. 

His nerves were on fire. Every sound magnified. His heart pounding in his ears. 

The lump in his throat was already forming. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Jesus. Keep it together," he whispered under his breath. 

They had decided to meet at his place first.

**Alone.**

Their families could wait. 

Desperate to see her the moment she landed, he wanted to be at her gate, flowers in hand. But of course, she knew better. Our privacy, she said. I’ll take a cab, she said. Be patient, she said. 

_It will be worth the wait_ , she said. 

His goddamn hands wouldn’t quit shaking. Shoving them into his pockets, he shot a quick glance out the front window. 

He froze. 

Her hair was flowing wildly around her as she struggled to retrieve her suitcase from the trunk. It weighs more than she does, he thought, smiling. 

She freed her belongings and lugged them to the door. A soft knock, three times.

This was their signal. At hotel rooms across the country this was how they let the other know, it’s me baby,  _let me in_.

He ran to the door, swinging it open.  He could see the tears in her eyes. Too much time apart, they said. 

I need you  _now_ , they said. 

He grabbed her by the waist and felt her arms wrap around his neck. 

"Oh baby, baby, baby," he gruffed into her hair. 

"I know," she said, kissing his neck. 

He needed the connection.  _Now_. 

He walked a few steps to the kitchen counter, setting her down on the cold white marble. 

XX

She kissed him. Hard. Too many days and weeks of separation exploding in that first kiss.  Their tongues danced as she stroked the back of his neck.  Never breaking their kiss she could feel his hands creeping up her dress, gripping her thighs. 

**Wet lace.**

All he could feel was wet lace and it was making him harder than ever. 

"Fuck," he whispered against her lips.

He slipped her thong down her thighs and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles.

She scooted towards him, opening her legs wider.

"I missed you," she said, letting her hand wrap around his cock, drawing him closer. She pumped it gently, watching his face twist in anticipation. 

"I can’t wait.  _Please_ ,” he begged, wetness pooling in his eyes. 

Her own tears formed. 

He needs me as much as I need him, she thought. 

With that she guided him to her slit, locking eyes as he entered her gently. She moaned softly, adjusting to his size.  

He fucked her gently, kissing her lips and her neck, then sucking at her collarbone. He couldn’t get in deep enough. He wanted to forget where he ended and she began. He needed to show her what time with out her did to him. 

He needed to show her how much he loved her. 

"Don’t leave me again," he whispered, less like a command and more like a desperate plea.

"I won’t. I can’t," she panted, as he pumped into her harder.

"You are so beautiful. You are so goddamn beautiful Meryl," he said, pulling her dress down over her breasts. He let his fingers run over her hardened nipples and watched her shudder.

"Cum with me baby, please," she begged, feeling her release closing in. 

He pulled her close so their chests were touching as his cock pounded in and out of her. 

She moaned into his neck, “Yes. Yes. Yes.” and “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Her fists pounding the counter. 

He grunted loudly as he filled her, feeling the effects of going days without satisfying himself. His legs shook under him, and he saw stars. 

"Holy shit baby," he said, letting his head rest on her shoulder. 

"I know," she said, petting his sweaty back. 

He gave her another kiss, as he carefully pulled out of her. 

XX

She began pulling her dress back into place, but his hands stopped her, instead stripping her completely naked. He slipped his own t-shirt over her head and her hand was instantly drawn to his stomach, rubbing his rippled abs. 

"So…..hi," she said, giggling.

"Hi yourself," he said smiling widely, picking her back up off the counter. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her on his sheets. 

She adjusted herself in the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest. He hopped in next to her, hugging his body around hers. They lay face to face, foreheads nearly touching.

"I want to hear all about it," he said. "Tell me everything about your shows, Japan, what you did. All of it."

"Okay, but then it’s your turn. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there yesterday," she said, scooting down to kiss his sweaty chest over and over. 

"Me too. But there will definitely be more. It was a smash, love. And you can be in the next ones so they will be even better. Alex said there is overwhelming interest for a tour which would be crazy fun. Can you imagine flying across the country together again. And this time we could share a room every night…" he continued on.

XX

She knew he was talking, but she couldn’t make out the words. 

His body. 

His  _amazing fucking body_. 

His amazing fucking body that she hadn’t touched for weeks, and it was all right here.

His biceps, his forearms, his wide chest, his sculpted stomach, his  _perfect cock_. Her other senses turned off. She could only see his body.

She just kept kissing his chest, letting her hands run up and down his back, and occasionally dipping down to pat his ass.

"…So we’ll see what Papa thinks, but I’m thinking maybe we could do a run in between seasons if everyone can make it work. Would that work for you babe?"

Silence. More kisses. More rubbing.

"Babe?" he said, realizing she was gone. 

"Hmmm," she said, kissing her way up to his neck.

"You didn’t hear a word I said did you?" he smirked, reaching around to slap her ass. 

"I kind of heard it. A tour. You and me. Sharing a room. I could make that work," she said, flicking her tongue around his ear. 

"Goddamn it, Meryl. You missed me, huh?" he said, a permanent smile plastered on his face. 

"So much," she slowly kissed her way to his other ear, feeling his erection pressing against her leg. 

"I thought about you every day and touched myself every night, but it just wasn’t the same baby," she whispered, reaching her hand down for his cock. 

He flipped her over to her back suddenly, slamming her head against the pillow. 

"You can’t say shit like that, princess," he murmured.

"Say what?" she replied innocently, staring up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Say that I touched myself?" her hand trailed down her body. She gently tweaked her nipple and moaned softly.

"But it’s true," she said, smiling, her hand finding its way to her clit.

"I just laid in bed and thought about you Maksim. About how you _touch me_ ,” she rubbed herself in slow circles, still staring into his blown pupils. 

"About how you _fill me_ ,” she moaned, gliding her finger slowing in and out of herself. 

"About how you  _taste me_ ,” she withdrew her finger and brought it to her mouth, licking it off slowly. 

"But it just wasn’t the same, baby. I need you. I really fucking need you," she said. 

XX 

It was like a pleasant form of electrocution, being with her. She drove him completely fucking wild. The fact that she talked to him, and only him, like this, made his cock  _twitch_. She smiled politely at the world and spread her legs for him at night. Just when he thought there was nothing left for her to do, she would blow his goddamn mind. 

He flipped her over on to her stomach. 

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded. 

She smiled widely.

They had made love.

_Now it was time to fuck_.

He took a deep breath before pistoning his cock inside of her, pounding her hard as his skin slapped against hers. He smacked her ass, and she squealed in delight. 

"Is this what you wanted love?" he said, reaching his hand around to pinch her nipple. 

"Oh god, yes baby," she panted against the pillow. 

He grabbed her hair, twisting it around his hand, making her arch her back towards him, ramming his manhood further and further in with each stroke.

"Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop," she chanted.

He could hear her breath hitch, just as he pulled out of her.

"No! Come back!" she whined, reaching around her back to force him in. 

She turned around, a pout on her lips. 

"Give it back to me. Please," she sat up and purred against his lips.

Part of him, wanted to make her wait.  Wanted to put on his pants, leave her  _dripping_  and then drive her to the party. Wanted to watch as she yearned for him all night, rubbing her hand over his bulge under the table, nipples hard against the fabric of her dress. 

Part of him, wanted to hear her beg.

But the other part, the part that missed her, the part that needed her more than she could ever dream, the part that loved her to the moon, that part wanted to give her what she wanted, whenever she wanted it. 

**That part wanted to fuck her until she couldn’t walk.**  

So he moved her legs, so she was straddling him and gripped her hips, lowering her onto him again. 

She sighed in satisfaction. 

"That’s what I needed," she said as she rode him slowly. 

"That’s what _I_  needed,” he echoed, letting his head fall back as she took control. 

She angled herself, so he would hit her most sensitive area and then increased her pace dramatically. 

He was hanging on by a thread, her delicate breasts brushing past his lips with each stroke. 

"Let’s do this forever," she hummed, blissed out of her mind.

"Deal," he said, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth to taste her nipple. 

She could feel it building. Deep inside of her. More than before. 

_Maybe more than ever._

"Oh love. Oh my god," she bit her lip and tasted blood. 

He began to meet her thrusts, slamming his cock inside of her roughly. Desperate to fill her. Desperate to hear her scream his name. 

"Maksim, fuck. Fuck. FUCK," she shouted.

"Come on, princess. Come on," he urged her further, quickly rubbing her clit.

She threw her head back and wailed, feeling the hot wet liquid pool between her legs. Shocks ran through her body, her arms and legs quivering around her. 

He stared, in awe, holding her in place while he pumped her full once more, running soft kisses up and down her neck. 

"I’ve got you. I’ve got you," he whispered, as she whimpered against his shoulder.

"Wow," she said finally, her breath evening out. 

"Yeah. That was…" he struggled to find the word.

"Amazing?" she offered.

"Better than amazing…it was… _mind blowing_ ,” he said finally, sweat dripping off of him onto the bed. 

"Maybe I should go to Japan more often," she giggled, stroking the nape of his neck.

"Don’t even think about it. We stay on the same continent now okay? Preferably the same bed," he said pressing his forehead against hers. 

"If we can do that every day, I’ll never leave you again," she smiled, giving him a small kiss. 

"Everyone is waiting for us at Mama’s," he sighed, feeling himself soften inside of her.

"I know. We need to clean up first I think. Shower?" she smirked again.

_She was insatiable._  He was afraid he had permanently turned the turbine to on and now he couldn’t figure out how to shut it off.

"You know I’m not bionic," he said, laughing softly.

"We can just cuddle babe," she said, sliding off of him and sauntering toward the bathroom.

"I’ve heard that before," he said, racing after her, pinching her ass.

She squealed in delight, wondering how she got so lucky.

XX


End file.
